La sagesse de Han
by Apprile
Summary: La fin de la guerre. Quelle est la réaction de Han face à son vaisseau adoré et ses éraflures engendré par Lando ?


L'histoire ce situe après la victoire contre l'Etoile de la mort. Aucun personnages de m'appartient ! Hier, j'ai reregardé le dernier film, et je me suis demandé quel aurait été la réaction de Han en retrouvant _son_ vaisseau ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Han Solo observait silencieusement le Faucon Millenium posé sur Endor, entre les hauts arbres de la forêt. Il était tôt, et seuls quelques rayons de soleil se reflétaient dans la carrosserie du vaisseau. La fête célébrant la victoire contre l'Etoile, ainsi que la mort du seigneur des Sith s'était estompé peu à peu, pour laisser place au le silence du matin. Tous, Ewoks, Wookie et humains, dormaient à poings fermés dans les petites cabanes des oursons, ou même à la belle étoile. Seul le contrebandier était réveillé, et s'était dirigé vers les vaisseaux rebelles tous posés sur l'herbe fraiche, pas très loin du campement.

Han fixait son vaisseau, sans dire un mot, les mains croisé derrière son dos, tel un être digne de sagesse. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, se demandant s'il rêvait ou non. Si l'alcool qu'il avait consommé la nuit dernière était encore présent dans son corps, modifiant sa vision des choses. Il ferma donc les yeux. Puis les rouvrit. Pour ensuite les refermer et respirer un grand coup.

« Je vais le tuer ! » cria-t-il en brisant cette aura silencieuse autour de lui.

Non, Han Solo ne sera jamais un être digne de sagesse.

Le vaisseau portait dorénavant une fine et longue entaille sur le côté droit, dévoilant des câbles de couleur rouge et noir. A cet endroit, la carrosserie argentée avait pris une teinte noire. Han, les poings serrés, se retourna d'un coup, prêt à assassiner son vieil ami avec son blaster. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas son agréable surprise en voyant le moustachu derrière lui, le fixant silencieusement, sourire aux lèvres.

« Lando… » fit Han en plissant les yeux, le pointant du doigt. « Qu'est-ce que je vois là ? »

« Ton ami toujours en vie ? Que tu as envie de féliciter pour avoir fait exploser l'étoile ? »

« Ouais, et bah, mon ami toujours en vie risque de ne plus l'être pour très longtemps ! » rétorqua le corellien. « Regarde ça ! »

Lando jeta un coup d'œil derrière Han, observant l'entaille à travers le Faucon Millénium.

« Ah, ça ? » demanda Lando en prenant un air innocent.

« Ça ? _Ç__a _?! Tu m'avais promis qu'il n'y aurait aucune égratignure ! »

Han s'approcha de son vaisseau, en fixant les câbles rouges et noir, endommagés, d'un mauvais œil.

« C'est juste une cicatrice de guerre, » fit son ami en haussant les épaules. « Ca a toujours donné un certain côté de courage et… »

« Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais on parle d'un vaisseau là, » l'interrompt Han ironiquement. « Et de _mon_ vaisseau pour être exact. »

« J'aurais pu mourir et tu n'aurais pensé qu'à ton vaisseau, » rit Lando en donnant quelques coups à l'aide de la paume de sa main, contre la carrosserie du vaisseau ce qui fit monter la rage du contrebandier.

« Si tu avais explosé avec le Faucon Millénium, j'aurais récupéré les morceaux de _mon_ vaisseau pour un enterrement à sa gloire. Quant à toi, je ferais bruler tes cendres dans un feu de joie, et j'aurais tourné autour en chantant ta mort ! »

Lando prit un air outragé.

« Ca, c'est méchant ! » s'offusqua-t-il en pressant une main contre son cœur.

Han respira un grand coup, réfléchissant entre deux solutions. A) Rester zen ou et oublier, ou B) S'en prendre au pauvre Lando innocent – enfin, pas si innocent que ça -. Cependant, la solution A ne pouvait pas vraiment s'associer avec un Han Solo, mais avec un Han Solo en colère, c'était tout simplement impossible.

« Lando, je te laisse une journée pour réparer cette beauté. »

Cet ultimatum fit rire Lando qui croisa les bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je le réparais en deux temps trois mouvements, » le rassura Lando. « Du moment que rien n'engendre les moteurs principaux, tout va bien se passer ! »

L'ami du contrebandier s'adossa, peut-être un peu trop brusquement, contre le vaisseau. Les câbles qui s'échappaient de la carrosserie firent quelques étincelles, et grésillèrent, provoquant un court-circuit. Tout se calma au bout de quelques secondes, tandis que Lando, toujours les bras croisés, adossé au vaisseau, prenait une expression complètement dépassée, n'osant plus bougé. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Han qui le regardait avec de gros yeux, scandalisé. Doucement, Lando recula du vaisseau, candide, s'empêchant de rire sous la figure ahuri de Han. Le contrebandier ouvrit la bouche pour faire éclater sa fureur digne des colères d'Anakin Skywalker, quand soudain, un des lance-missiles grésilla lui aussi, en lança trois projectiles rouges contre les arbres de la forêt, sous un vacarme assourdissent.

Lando et Han virent doucement un jeune arbre tombé lentement, pour s'écraser de tout son long sur le Faucon Millénium qui tenait toujours debout malgré le poids. Lando écarquilla les yeux, n'osant pas regarder son ami. Han avait la bouche entrouverte, ne croyant pas ses yeux.

« Le lance-missile à concussion… Le radar… » murmurait Han en plaquant ses deux mains contre son crâne.

« Voit le bon côté des choses, Han, » fit Lando en riant jaune. « Le cockpit a été épargné. »

Han resta étrangement silencieux.

« Et les turbines aussi… » continua le moustachu en hochant la tête.

Rien de la part du contrebandier.

« Et… »

Le regard noir que lui lança Han le stoppa dans son élan.

« Etrangement, Luke n'a pas gagné contre le côté obscur. Je sens comme une soudaine envie de meurtre planer autour de moi… » lança Han calmement.

« Voyons, Han ! Tu n'es pas un Jedi, » fit Lando en essayant de changer de conversation.

« Je vais te montrer moi si j'ai besoin d'être un Jedi pour piquer le sabre de Luke et te couper en rondelle pour bruler ton cadavre par la suite ! » cria Han en se mettant à courir comme un dératé après Lando qui détala comme un lapin, riant ouvertement.

Le spectre blanc d'Obi-Wan Kenobi observait le contrebandier disparaître derrière les arbres, tandis que le cri de Lando retentissait derrière lui, appelant de l'aide.

« Remercions le ciel que cet homme enragé ne soit pas un Jedi. Qu'est-ce que la galaxie serait devenue avec lui dans les pattes ? » fit-il, riant, en secouant la tête, observant du coin de l'œil son jeune Padawan qui détourna les yeux.

l-_ Fin _-l

* * *

Vos avis me font toujours plaisir :)


End file.
